


Tear in my Heart

by KillerKitten



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Alan being adorable, Austin being mean, Austlan - Freeform, Ballet, Bullying, Cashby, Gayness, Homophobia, M/M, dont read this, its dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKitten/pseuds/KillerKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Ashby was unknown and uncared for at school, until Austin Carlile moved into town to live with his aunt, who just so happens to be Alan's ballet teacher. No one knows why Austin lives with his aunt and he plans to keep it that way. Austin starts messing with Alan and the whole school starts after him. Things might get easier for him if he quit the one thing he loves--dance. Austin notices the changes in Alan while others didn't care enough to realize. He knew petite redhead was destroying himself from the inside out. And it was all Austin's fault.</p>
<p>And blah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1; Glass Hearts

**Alan's pov**

"Alright girls this is my nephew Austin. He'll be watching your class today."

"Why?" McKenna, a beautiful blonde and quite petite girl asked.

"Because I said so." Mrs. Veronica snapped.

We lined up at the barre and was briefly instructed on what to do. "Pointed feet lady's!" Mrs Veronica yelled at us.

I was happy to be a lady. If I didn't fit in at school I could at least fit in at dance. I didn't fit in anywhere but here. I'm small and delicate just like the girls, dancing is the only thing I can do with my dumb body.

I pushed out any and all thoughts as I worked harder and harder at the barre. My mind wondered to the boy who was sitting on the floor by the door. Why  _was_ he here? It made me nervous having him watching me dance around. I wasn't dancing for him, I wasn't dancing for anyone. I danced because I love to, it makes me happy. I noticed him pull out a sketch book. My mind was set to ease a bit now that I know he isn't watching me.

"I said fifth position Alan!" I adjusted my feet so my left foot was turned out and left heal touching my right big toe.

Mrs. Veronica barked orders at us while the drops of sweat trickled down face stinging my eyes a bit. I rubbed the back of my hand against my eyelids to wipe away the sweat. "Alan!" My arm snapped back to fourth position with my fingers pointed and above my head. Today wasn't my day. He was distracting me. I know better then to move my arm out of place. That was something I learned long ago.

I noticed Austin looking at me and it made me blush. He was adorable. Sure he was built and looked intimidating in his slipknot shirt, but still extremely adorable.

After floor time and learning the first sections to the new routine, dance was over.

Mrs. Veronica called me over after I changed into regular shoes and a pair of shorts. One thing I liked about Veronica is that she never beat around the bush. If she had something to say to you, no matter what it was she'd tell you. No secrets and no drama at this dance studio. Well, it's  _supposed_  to be like that. Some of the girls are kinda drama infested, but that's high-school.

"What was up with you today Alan? I've never seen you so out of it.""

"I have no clue Mrs Veronica. It won't happen again," And that was the truth. I will work so much harder and make myself better.

At this time I noticed there were no other girls left in the lobby, Mrs Veronica noticed too. "It better not. How 'bout I give you a ride home darling, I think it's might rain and I don't want my star dancer catching a cold." You might not think Mrs. Veronica is heartless but she is, I promise.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna to be a bother." I did want to take up her offer but I was nervous about Austin. He seemed angry and mean.

"Of course you won't be a bother. Could you go get Austin and tell him it's time to go?"

"Sure." Why was I do nervous?

I walked down the hall and slowly pushed open the door. Austin had his back turned towards me and his head down, working on a drawing. I hesitantly coughed to get his attention.

His head whipped around and I was expecting his eyes to be red. But they weren't. They were the warmest brown I'd seen, they were so inviting. "Uh, hi."  I squeaked out. Why'd God have to punish me with this high female voice?

Austin got up without saying anything back and walked straight towards me. Panic grew inside my belly as he made eye contact with me. What is he doing?

Just as I thought he'd walk through me and push me over he moved to the side of me, harshly brushing my shoulder.

I stood there before he turned back, "Well, aren't you coming?" My back was facing him but I'm positive he had a smirk on his face.


	2. I'm a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out Austin's a butt.

If awkwardness could kill. Victoria talked and talked and talked about the different sequence ideas she had for our new costumes. Other than that Austin and I stayed quite.

"Mrs. Veronica?" I spoke up when she missed the turn to my house.

She knew what I was gonna say. This wasn't her first time taking me home."You're coming over of course!" She said excitedly.

Great. I was probably expected to spend quality time with Mr. Sunshine too. Mrs. Veronica pulled into the driveway of her rather large house. I had been here plenty of times after dance. We'd usually cook dinner together and watch TV while we ate. Mrs. Veronica is my only friend and she knew that.

I awkwardly followed behind Austin and Veronica into the house. "Austin, go show Alan your new room please. Alan you can use Austin's bathroom to shower like usual."

Whenever I came over after class I took a shower in one of the extra room that had a shower. Austin led me upstairs and to his room. When he opened the door I was a little shocked. The room had always been light yellow and now it was a grey-ish black with posters and boxes scattered around.

Austin gave me a weird look and said, "Are you gonna shower or just stand there?" Without replying I led myself to the bathroom.

This is weird. I turned on the shower and stripped away my clothes. Oh my God, I bet Austin had been naked in here too. I wondered if he had anymore tattoos other than the the roman numerals on his neck and the "Live Love" on his knuckles.

The warm water relaxed my tight muscles and I stood there letting the water hit my back. My eyes shot open when I heard the bathroom door open. The shower had one of those obscure glass doors so you couldn't see anything but you could see that someone was definitely in there.

"What the fuck?" I yelled out. I knew it was Austin when he started laughing.

"Sorry dude. I just got some clothes for you." Why couldn't he just give them to me before I went in?

"Well get the fuck out!' I heard the door shut almost immediately. I could feel my face and ears burning.

I quickly turned off the water after getting the rest of the shampoo out of my orange hair. I picked up the shirt Austin left on the counter. Just the thought of him being in the same room as me while I was in the shower just made me uneasy. I threw on Austin's shirt but put on my shorts knowing his jeans would be way to big for me.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked my head out. Once I saw that Austin wasn't in the room I walked out. Glancing around the room I looked at the posters on his wall. They were all band posters, there was even a few bands I liked.

"Get out." I jumped and I turned around when I heard his deep voice.

"Sorry," I squeaked out when I noticed his glare. I quickly walked past him and out of the room.

I greeted Mrs. Veronica in the kitchen. Together we started making dinner.

"So, what do you think of Austin?" Mrs. veronica asked while she added the butter into the pan.

"He's quite intimidating. Why is here?" I asked before I could even stop myself

"It's alright Alan. It's long story but ever since Austin's m-" Mrs. Veronica was cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

Austin had taken one of the pictures off the wall and threw it. "What the fuck where you gonna tell him Veronica?!" He spit out her name, glaring at the both of us.

"Austin calm down. I didn't say anything, i'm sorry." Veronica was frantic to calm Austin down but it was too late because Austin was already stomping out of the room screaming profanities at the both of us.

"Holy crap. That was scary." I said when we heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"I swear, he has only been here a few days but he keeps getting harder to handle." Mrs. Veronica says with a sigh.

 

Austin showed up to the studio the next day on Sunday. He held his sketch book to his chest while Mckenna and I rehearsed our newest duet for the rest of the class. I was beyond nervous, what if I dropped her? And it'd drop her in front of people! Oh God.

I tried to calm myself as McKenna laid down on the floor. I watched as she sat up. Breath. I did my cute little spin and crawled on top of her.

My body just reacted with her body as I moved around the room. Before I knew it I was on the ground while McKenna strutted away from me.

I got up when the song ended and was greeted with cheers and applause from my ballet class. I was so proud of myself for not dropping her. Mckenna ran up to me and jump into my arms.

"You were perfect! That was so amazing!" She screamed into my ear.

I giggle at her as I sat her down. "I know! You were perfect!" I gave her one last hug before going to change into street clothes.

Once I was done I went back into the lobby where the girls were being picked up by parents. "Hey Alan!" Miss Veronica called out to me. "You did amazing today. Nothing like yesterday."

"Thank you!' I gave her a genuine smile. "I love that dance."

"Can we just go already?" Austin came up to us rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Veronica rolled her eyes right back at him and sighed. "Yes, just let me grab my purse." As Mrs. Veronica left Austin turned towards me making me tense up.

He just stood there glaring at me. "Where's my shirt, you fucking fairy." He mumbled the last part before turning away from me and heading out the door.

 

I pondered what Austin had said to me while staring up at my ceiling. Why would he even care if I was gay? I hate narrow-minded people and I think I just found another one.


	3. Broken Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flamboyant Mike (ptv)

I was slowly woken up to the breathtaking sound of rain ruthlessly hitting my window. I rolled my body over to look at the time. 7:30.

I rolled my self the rest of the way off the bed and got myself ready. Sure, I absolutely love the rain but spending the next 7 hours at school soaking wet or damp, did not appeal to me.

Both my parents loved me so much they sacrificed everything for me so I could dance. They were always away on business trips so I could fulfill my dream of dancing professionally. My mom having cancer didn't help the bills either but they refused to let me quit dance. There were working right now so I have to walk in the pouring down rain but I couldn't be mad at them for not being able to give me a ride.

I pulled on my hoodie and stuffed another in my backpack so when I got to school I'd have a dry one to wear. I skipped down the stairs to grab a granola bar before heading out of the door.

You know those moments were you just wanna skip down the street letting the rain hit you in the face? It's so hard suppressing that feeling. I was getting closer and closer to school and with each step I took that warm happy feeling in my chest decreased.

The cold outer shell of my phone slipped out of my grasped as I tumbled onto the soaking ground. The puddles sent cold shivers running through my body. I sat up on my knees and whipped my head around. Even though I felt hands push me just a second ago, the group of laughing boys were already walking away.

My eyes drifted to the beautiful backside of who I knew was Austin. His height made him stand out like a sore thumb. Was he the one one who pushed me? Is this cause he think i'm a "fairy"?

 

I sat at my desk shivering like crazy. My jeans were soaked but that was the least of my problems. The black backpack I carried around was soaked too. The sweatshirt, my homework, books, and Austin's shirt. Not everything was wet but right now I really didn't care because I was pissed and freezing my ass off.

First period was coming to an end and I couldn't wait. The plan was to book it home, change, and be back just after third period started.

My shivering continued and I was willing myself to not let my teeth chatter. I glanced around the room noticing the looks I was getting from my classmates. A pink blush found it's way to my cheeks. I didn't have to think about the looks people were throwing me anymore because the shrill sound of the bell rang making me jump. A deeper blush formed and I was just glad no one was paying attention to see it.

Venturing my way out of the classroom and into the hall was a bit weird. People were looking at me with smirks or they were whispering. Did this have to do with being pushed this morning?

"Fairy! Over here!" Fairy? Iv'e only been called that by Austin. When he called me that it did hurt, in fact, it hurt more than it should have

The boy called out to me again and I turned around. A boy came face-to-face with me and panic rose when I took in how tall and pure terrifying he is. Nervously swallowing my saliva I awaited what he was gonna do next.

"Follow me deary." He smirked and walked past me. I turned too but instead of walking I stood there contemplating my options. When the tanned boy looked back at me his eyebrow rose before motioning me forward. I perused behind him to the boys bathroom.

My pace slowed as nervous butterfly's formed in my tummy. I wanted to stay out in the open were there were teacher's eyes. He noticed when I tensed and grabbed my hand before pulling me inside the bathroom. The boy turned around and locked the door making me heart rate quicken.

Oh dear God this is how I die isn't it?

"Hi, I'm Mike!" He exclaimed enthusiastically while shoving a sweatshirt in my hands. "Courtesy of Austin." He added a dramatic wink at the end.

"Um what?" Why didn't Austin just give me this himself? Why'd he even do this in the first place? Why'd Mike have to take me to the bathroom to tell me this?

Mike let out a small laugh, "You know you were talking out loud right?" Yet another blush planted itself on my cheeks. "Austin already knew some kids that go here so he's already apart of the in crowd. He's already got a reputation to live up to and well, you'd just ruin his image. Aw hun, don't look so sad it's his words not mine. I think you're adorable and would make that mess of Austin cute af." Mike let out a cute little giggle making me smile in return. I hoped we could be friends after whatever the heck this is.

"Austin said you needed to know it was from him and I couldn't tell you that in the hall. Didn't you notice how silent it got? I swear these fuckboys feed off gossip. Hope that clears things up love."

"Um..." I stood there a bit shocked at how... flamboyant Mike was.

"Oh! One more thing sugar. Do you have Austin's shirt?"

Without saying anything I took off my backpack and pulled the slightly damp shirt out of my bag. "Uh, here?" I held the shirt out to him and he took it from me.

"He says he's sorry. I don't know what that means but he said you'd get it. See you letter my cute little fairy." Mike pecked me on the cheek before giggling and practically frolicking out of the bathroom.

Jesus, that was strange.

Fuck Austin and his "reputation". That's so unfair he's been here for like an hour and a half and he's all high and mighty. His friends must be at the top of the food chain in this school if he's already so popular.

I pulled off my cold wet sweatshirt and replaced it with Austin's. This boy does smell nice, got to give him that.

 

Lunch was my least favorite part of the day by far. Most kids love it because they get to stuff their faces and hang out with their friends. For me it was neither if those things.

I'd love to sit with the girls from my dance class but unfortunately we don't go to the same school. One high school is on the west side of town and ones on the east with the dance studio just barely located on the east side of town, which isn't my side.

I saw Mike again in the lunch room. I think he felt my gaze and locked eyes with me before giving me a wink and giggling before sitting with Austin's group.

His friends are at the top of the food chain. I wondered how he knew these people. The group consisted of the most arrogant, bratty, self-centered assholes in the whole hemisphere! I guess Austin will fit in with them nicely.

I tore the wrapper off the granola bar I grabbed this morning and took a small bite out of it letting the chewy bar slide down my throat. I noticed people looking at me. It was creepy being watched and it had my skin crawling. One of my pet peeves was when people watched me eat, it made me so uncomfortable.

The watchful eyes lingered on me till some one scream, "Ballerina!"

Why did one word have such a big effect on people? While a few groups of people took no real interest to the subject most started laughing and taunting me until I was drove out of the room.

There was only one person who could have told people about my dancing. Austin fucking Carlile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Fics where Mike is the tough pot smoking skater so I switched it up a bit.


	4. The Depths

The day seemed to drag on and on today. After lunch all I got was weird looks and fingers pointed at me. That wasn't even the worst part, no, the whispers and laughs were.

"Did you hear that faggot does ballet? I'd stay away from him!"

"Do you think he's like...gay?"

"What a freak. I wonder if he watches the boys in the locker room? That's disgusting!"

Their rude words hit me like a semi-truck yet again. I wonder how long it'll take for me to get used to these type of comments.

Walking down the hallway I tried to rid my mind of the nasty thoughts. But before I had a chance to my body was slammed into a locker. I felt the locker's dial gab into my side sending an intense pain throughout my torso. My nose hit against the hard metal causing it to bleed and possibly bruise. I spun around and gripped my nose

The blood trickled into my hands and went down my arms instantly absorbed by the sweatshirt. Austin's sweatshirt. I hope he wouldn't be mad; after all this is his fault. If he hadn't told people that I danced I wouldn't have been pushed, he wouldn't have given me his sweatshirt, I wouldn't have been shoved into the locker resulting in betting blood on his sweatshirt.

The group of boys just continued walking down the hallway leaving me to be stared at by the rest of the people in the hallway. I put the paper towel up to my nose to stop the bleeding while I rested my back against the door to the little bathroom cubicle.

Everything that happened today is just because I liked dancing. How dumb is that?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Throughout the rest of the day I was shoved around and called names. I was so unused to this. Every time someone called me faggot or disgusting it took a blow at my self esteem. The only other time people noticed me was when the girls gawked at my thin frame and asked me how I did it.

I clutched onto my dance bag when I entered the dance studio noticing Austin was talking with his aunt. I ignored him and got dressed and shoved the bag into a holding cubie.

I slipped on my pointe shoe and tied up the ribbon so the slipper would stay securely on the foot. I savored the feel of the silky smooth ribbon run throw my fingers.

My pointe shoes were already making my feet hurt but I had already re-taped my toes so I had to dance through this. Easy

"Alright ladies! Start stretching and we'll get started." Mrs. Veronica called out.

The torn flesh in my foot screamed out as I stretched my body. I was hesitant to actually dance on my feet. I spread my legs open into a V and reached forward.

 

 

Austin's POV

I watched as the petite boy was slammed against the lockers. His delicate hand clutched his nose as he ran off to a bathroom. I did feel bad being the one who told his secret. It wasn't entirely my fault, I didn't know it was a secret. It just slipped out.

I am such a mess up!

I started to follow after him to make sure he was okay but I saw my friends walking towards me. "Hey dude! Did you see that we gave that fag a bloody nose?" The group of boys started laughing and I forced out a fake laugh.

I only knew these guys a little bit before actually moving here and I knew I made the wrong group of friends.

_—_—_—_—_

"Make sure his whole body is in frame okay? Oh, and make sure it's focused. Got it?"

"Oh my God yes. I'm not a complete idiot." I was to record Alan dance and that video was to be sent to major dance companies looking for new dancers. I had watched Alan dance twice now and both times I was memorized as he glided through the air seemingly weightless and beautiful. I was excited to watch him again.

Before dance officially started he stretched his legs and rolled his ankle and his shoulders. "Quite staring!" Veronica hissed into my ear causing me to slightly blush.

Blushing, or even smile for that matter, was not something I did often. It was foreign to me but I liked it. It felt like it fit perfectly on my face like it was meant to be there.

I didn't look away though, in fact I watched him even closer. The way his black leggings stretched thinner when he moved or the way his body constricted against his tight clothing making him sexy-ier than normal. I was watching him until he spread his legs into a V. My blush grew tenfold and I quickly looked down and pretended to mess with the camera. Veronica noticed with a tried to hold back her laughter, but failed.

"Alright! Line up at the bar! Except for you Alan, I need you to make your audition tape please."

Alan hopped up off the floor and walked out the door going to Studio B. "Don't mess up this video Austin!" Veronica called out when I went to follow Alan out the door, "Seriously! Full body in the frame. Remember to- " The door slamming replaced Veronica's voice with silence which I was grateful for.

_-_-_-_-_-

(Sorry about another POV change)

 

ALAN'S POV

Dancing in front of audiences was one thing, dancing in front of an insanely attractive boy was another. An insane attractive boy that seems to have it out for me.

I waited till Austin had the camera focused and ready. "Action!"

I started with my demi-pliés then pliés. I was demonstrating basic fundamentals.

Moving through the basic moves, dégagé , grand battements, and fouettés.

I moved away from the bar and glided across the room preforming combinations. Tombe pas de bourre glissade I chanted in my head as i did the moves. I continued to say what I was doing and trying to count the music in my head at the same time. One turn, Two, Three, Four, Five...Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen...Twenty, and stick the landing, perfect.

By the time I was finished I was sweating a lot, yucky.

"Wow Alan that was amazing! That was even better then the dance you did with McKenzie!"Austin had a smile plastered on his face. He looked like a little kid on Christmas but cuter.

"Thanks you! Um do you have any idea what time it is?" It was still awkward and I stilled hated him, but I might as well take the compliment.

"There's about 10 minutes till the class is over." He glanced at his phone before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Okay great! Would you mind helping me with me stay centered?" Austin nodded and I took his hands. "Here, just keep your hands on my sides. You don't have to hold me up- just use your hands like a guide." I felt his rough hands through the thin layer of spandex. It sent little shivers down my spine.

I fell into the splits letting Austin's hands fall from my waist, grabbing my ankle and pulled myself down even further. "Press against my lower back."

Austin knelt down, pressing his palms into the hollow above my small butt. I bent forward even more. Yeah, that's the spot.

"Push a little harder," I told him. "Don't worry, you can't hurt me." Austin chuckled a bit but did as I told him.


	5. And the Snakes Start to Sing

I craved feeling his small body against my hands. I need to feel the sweat coming of his body, with only a small piece of spandex separating us. I needed that boy next to me and I needed him now. The thing that shocked me most was how he wanted me to touch him.

I was certain he hated my guts after pushing him and making him public enemy #1 at his own school.

"Austin dinner!" Veronica called up the stairs. I was grateful she took me in but I still hated her fucking guts. It was her fault my mom's dead. If it wasn't for her, my mom would have never met my dad and she would never have had to kill herself.

It's a real sob story I know.

Sitting down in front of the microwave hot dogs and box macaroni. I just couldn't get Alan out of my head. "Um, do you have ballet on Saturdays?" I mentally crossed my fingers as I began picking at a lump of powdered cheese that wasn't stirred in all the way.

She looked up from her own food to smirk at me. "If you're asking if Alan is going to be there tomorrow, he is. In his little short shorts and spandex and all that jazz." My face burned as I looked at Veronica in shock. She's so much like my mother. "I went in to get you're dirty clothes and you, uh, you started talking and moaning! You perv!" She burst out laughing. "I got the heck out of there!"

This was so extremely embarrassing-no mortifying. Mrs. V eventually calmed down enough to look me in the eyes and ask, "But on a serous note, how do you feel about Alan?"

"It was like starting over. Everything I knew was ripped out from under me and I'm grateful. I'm not as angry anymore, I think. Every thought I have is about him and it tortures me but I also love it. It's so confusing, I barely know him!" My face rested in my hands ion frustration. "But I did something bad."

"Geez Aust. Have you ever heard of something called "Love at first sight"? 'Cause I have and it sounds like you have strong feelings for him, stronger than you know. You just have to believe that if he's truly the one he will forgive you because he knows that your a better person than what you showed him. We both know that you're a giving, upbeat person deep down, just like you're mom, but it just might be a bit repressed. I wish I was there for you and your mother when you needed me."

"Yeah I know," I whispered, almost inaudible. "God I miss her," Tears pricked the corners of my eyes but I blinked them back.

"I know baby we all do, but she'd want you to stay strong and be happy because she was only happy if you were happy. She loved you so much."

"She loved you too you know? Always talking about how you braided her hair, how you always let her be the princess, how you wouldn't leave her side when she was sick, you were the best son anyone could have ever asked for no matter what. It nobody's fault because of what happened." Tears cascaded down both our faces. Dinner was completely forgotten as we pulled each other into a hug.

After sobbing our hearts out we sat down together on the couch relaxing after our high stress dinner. Aunt V. let out an annoyed sound. "I hate this show! It makes me upset." I changed the channel agreeing that What Would You Do?, is sorta sad.

"I'll make sure to ask Alan to dinner tomorrow, okay?" I didn't get to respond because she had fallen asleep at 8. What a loser.

I carried her up the stairs and wrapped her in blankets after laying her on her bed. Pressing a kiss on her forehead I muttered out a goodnight.

I loved Veronica no matter what I said. She made my mom happy so she made me happy.

 

ALAN'S POV

After I had finished my application video Austin retreated back into his mean, vicious shell. He barked at me to get away from him. To get out of his life. That was just confusing. I wasn't apart of Austin's life in anyway, we just went to school together, we rarely ever talked to each. But I did start talking to Mike more. I noticed him in some of my classes and he noticed me, so we started hanging out more.

But the highlight of today is mom and dad are home! They came home around 4am so I was woken up by my parents jumping on my bed. They took my out of school for the day just so we could hang out. That's what I love about them, even though we never see each other they try to make it up whereas some parents wouldn't even try.

They took me to a local dinner for breakfast and then we went grocery shopping together. Right now we are just talking over the movie about how dance was doing and how well I was doing in school.

"So you got a love interest? Hmm?" Mom leaned really close to me and hmm-ed again.

"I don't know. Mrs. Veronica's nephew is pretty hot but kinda a jerk." I shrugged it off not wanting to really talk about it.

"Well It's settled!" Mom exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at her confused at what she had planed. "Your father and I are leaving again tomorrow afternoon-ish. We were talking on the plane and neither of us like the idea of you being in solitude like you always are so we're going to ask Veronica if you could stay over for a little less than a week." She said happily like this was the greatest idea of all time.

Staying with Austin in the same house for six consecutive days didn't sound like my cup of tea but at the moment I had more important things on my mind. "What?! You can't leave you just got here! Don't go, please?" I'm not proud to say that tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Aw Alan, baby, come here." I snuggled closer into my mom's side while my dad patted my back. "We love supporting your dancing, I just want you to be happy okay baby? Besides I still have hospital bills to pay. But don't worry about that. We love you so much! Now get some sleep. We can hang out in the morning." I nodded against her neck and let my body relax even more.


	6. May these Noises Startle you in Your Sleep

Aunt V's home phone rang throughout the house. It echoed and echoed through the empty halls. "Veronica!" I screamed as loud as I could, praying I could fall back asleep.

The ringing did stop but before I could fall asleep Aunt V opened my bedroom door. "Exciting news Austin!" She grinned at me.

_-_-_-_-

A week of Alan. A whole week. This was my chance to really get to know him, to decide if I liked him.

I'm excited to go to the dance studio today. Usually Aunt V has to drag me to the studio, It's so boring there. Luckily she lets me sit and watch the practice. Sometimes I take my sketch book. I really suck at drawing but practice makes perfect.

Practice makes perfect.

That was one phrase Aunt V screamed at the dancers. It sounds inspiring but they way she said it, it was like a threat. It bewildered me how Alan could like her after being yelled at.

 

ALAN'S POV-

Can you believe a string cheese has 80 calories? That's a lot for a snack that doesn't even satisfy you. I did have to watch my calorie intake because I couldn't risk getting fat but I have to have enough strength to lift McKenna.

I finished the string cheese before slipping on my pointe shoes. Boys don't wear pointe shoes but I'm small enough and frankly, I'm the best dancer here.

I brought my suit case into the dance studio and put it under the front desk knowing Victoria wouldn't get mad. After my classes I'd go straight to Victoria's, I guess it was Austin's place too now.

My heart leaped into my throat when I thought of Austin. I couldn't bring myself to hate him though. It was weird. He ruined everything I had and hurt me yet, I just wanted to stay up late talking to him about everything and nothing at all. I just had a feeling he wasn't that bad. He's kind. Right?

These type of thoughts scared me, I hadn't ever had feelings this strong before.

"Hey! Alan I sent out your tape to some big companies yesterday, I know they'll like em'." Veronica exclaimed when I wondered into the studio with the girls. I noticed Austin but he didn't have a sketch book, he had a notebook. I watched him scribble down words before I was snapped at by Mrs. Veronica for not paying attention. 

 

(TIME LAPSE CAUSE, WOW, I'M LAZY)

 

Mrs. Veronica had Austin grab my suit case and we all hoped into the car. Our dinner plan was to go to Taco Bell. I had a taco without any sauce (170 calories) and diet Pepsi (0 calories). I grabbed my stuff before Mrs. Veronica could tell Austin to get it, and drug it upstairs. I sat it against the wall and went back down.

Austin and Veronica were talking in hushed voices. Both their heads snapped up when I coughed.

"Um lets watch a movie and eat." Mrs. Veronica said quickly, standing up and grabbing the bag of food next to her.

I study them, pondering what they were talking about. Austin's cheeks had a cute tinge of pink to them and Mrs. Veronica kept fidgeting in her spot in the couch. I inhaled my 170 calories and excused myself to take a shower.

My body hurt all over when I woke up. What time is it? Where am I? The red numbers on the clock read 4:40. Mrs. Veronica's scratchy sheets rubbed my legs annoyingly. I pulled them back and shuttered from the frigid air, taking notice how dry my mouth was.

I pulled on a sweatshirt on sweatpants before cautiously descending down the stairs.

"Don't fucking call me your son!" Austin barked. I froze in my spot at the bottom of the stairs from fear. I heard Austin huff before stomping towards me. Before he rounded the corner I made a split second decision, I turned and run up the stairs. "Alan?" I didn't get very far before he noticed me on the stairs. "W-what are you doing up?"

"I uh I needed water." There was an awkward feeling in the dim lit staircase.

"I'll get it." I was going to protest but he had already wondered off. I stood there, shocked and a bit scared. He sounded so angry and upset.

My feet stuck to the cold ground as I walked into the kitchen. Austin handed me my water and I just stared at it.

"What? I promise I didn't poison it." His voice sounded bitter but shook. Something bad happened on the phone with his dad.

"I know. Thank you," I hesitated to ask my next question, "Are you okay Austin?"

Austin glared dangers at me, tears building in his eyes. "Shut up!" Austin placed both of his hands on each of my shoulders and pushed me back furiously.

My butt slammed against the ground-hard. I had dropped my water glass and felt glass pierce my hand. Tears pooled my eyes and I let out a cry of pain.

Austin just glared again before storming past me. My pants were wet from water and blood. I stood up and grabbed a rag from the counter-top, pulling out the large piece of glass and wrapping it in the rag.

God, this really hurts.

"Al? Are you up?" Mrs. Veronica's groggy voice spoke.

"Yeah," I called back. She came into the kitchen looking at the broken glass, then at me, then at the blood stained rag.

"Is that why Austin's crying? Oh Jesus came on, I'll clean it." I followed her into the bathroom. She unwrapped the towel and whistled. "Crap that's really deep! I don't think it'll need stitches thought." Mrs. Veronica washed her hands before getting antibiotic and gauze. The bleeding wouldn't stop so she put hydrogen peroxide on it and smeared disinfectant and the gauze. My face scrunched up in pain during the whole experience.

I tried to get my mind off the pain. "Why is Austin crying?"

"He just burst into my room and flopped face first onto my bed,scared me half to death too. I asked him what's wrong but he all I could understand was the word kitchen." Mrs. Veronica put the items away back under the sink. "What even happened down here?"

"I came down for water and he was on the phone with his dad or something and he got upset so I asked him if he was okay and he just went off on me. Is he okay?" I felt guilty and I didn't even really do anything wrong.

"He'll be fine. Will you be okay?"

I glanced down at my hand. "Depends, will this effect my dancing?"

"I'm not sure, probably not. If it does it might need stitches."

"Okay well thank you so much." I hugged her but I yawned in her ear making her laugh.

"I'll clean up. Go back to sleep" I started to protest but she hushed me and sent me upstairs.

It was really early morning still and pitch black out. I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room. I flipped on the light and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Austin sat on my bed messing with his fingers. You could easily tell he'd been crying. "Sit." He patted the space next to him.

I slowly sat down, skeptical. "Look, I'm so fucking sorry, okay? Please forgive me?" He grabbed my hand and ran his fingers over the gauze.

"I don't know. Why'd you even do it?"

"I didn't mean for you to get cut up. I was just mad and I was overtaken by anger."

"Not that, but everything. You know you basically helped ruin my life." I let a dry laugh, hoping to defuse any tension. It failed.

"I don't know!" His anger or frustration was starting to show. "I'm sorry. Do you want to hang put tomorrow? It'll be like me making it up to you."

Butterflys erupted in my stomach. "Yeah, that sounds good." I smiled up at him a little.

Austin turned towards me with an emotionless face, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug whispering a goodnight in my ear before getting up and walking out of the room.

 

What the heck?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this a chance. It gets better...yeah, totally.


End file.
